This invention represents an improvement on the valve construction disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,889.
My improved condensate valve is generally of simplifed construction in which the housing consists of upper and lower body parts, each preferably in the form of a one-piece casting.
The condensate valve of the present invention has an improved bibb valve member formed of two identical half sections each of integral one-piece construction and preferably of molded rubber.
In accordance with the present invention the diaphragm may be a single type diaphragm but preferably is the double type, that is one consisting of two separable layers. The double type diaphragm provides greater ejection capacity.
Additional features of my invention include the provision of an improved manual push-button type drain or shutoff device. If desired, a pull-chain type operator may be provided for the device or a lever may be employed to hold the device open for complete bleed down of the system or to hold the device in shut off position.